A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes
by PerditaAlottachocolate
Summary: Be careful what you wish for. Especially if you own one of the two main miraculouses. [ML Fluff Month Adrinette one shot, Prompt #20: Wish]


Marinette only risked a glance once or twice at her hand resting in Adrien's hand. She definitely didn't want to trip and forfeit their run. It seemed that they were gaining distance from the mob of rabid fashion (or rather blond model's) fans, who started chasing them good ten minutes ago. Marinette didn't hesitate for one moment. At the first flash of panic in Adrien's eyes, she grabbed his arm and pulled the boy into the labyrinth of alleys and courtyards.

Being secretly a superhero had its perks, like great knowledge on the topography of the city. Granted, she usually used the infinitely less crowded (if you didn't count the pigeons) rooftop routes, but months of patrols and battling akumas had long ago made her memorize the city's plans. She didn't even need to think about it anymore. Her feet knew the way themselves.

Adrien didn't question her move, he ran obediently next to her. She could feel his fingers wrapped around her palm, their hold strong enough to keep them linked, but careful enough not to squeeze too tight. He was always thoughtful like that.

And he trusted her again to get him out of trouble, so that's what she would do. Just one more turn and they slipped into the park. Marinette checked their surroundings for any prying eyes and dove into the evergreens. There was an old bench there, hidden from view. She sighed in relief and sat heavily on the wooden seat pulling her friend with her.

They stayed there for a moment. Only their heavy breaths disturbed the silence of the hideout. Marinette did her best to relax her sore muscles. She couldn't do anything about the fierce blush almost scorching her skin, but at least that could be attributed to their previous activities, not just present company. A feat like that in Ladybug's suit would cost her nothing, but for her mundane civilian self a frantic run through the alleys was at least a bit draining. Besides her heart finally caught up to the reality of her sprinting through Paris hand in hand with _Adrien_ and launched into an excited staccato. A stroll would be probably more romantic but she wasn't going to look a gifted horse in the mouth. Although… her treacherous eyes immediately travelled from Adrien's reddened cheeks to his slightly parted peach pink lips.

When he turned to face her she almost jumped, afraid to be caught staring. He smiled gently, gratitude and fondness sparkling in his eyes.

'Thanks for saving me again, Marinette,' he whispered, lightly squeezing her hand.

She felt the coolness of his ring against her fingers. Only then she registered that their hands were still linked. It was a mystery how the sight of his soft green eyes boring into her could make all reasonable thoughts vanish from her brain in an instant. Just a moment earlier she was full of resolve and initiative. Now she felt reduced to a lovestruck idiot out not only of breath but of words too.

She was positive she couldn't feel more giddy but then Adrien leaned in slightly and lifted his other hand to her hair.

'You have a little something…' he murmured, his eyes focused on a point on her head. 'A leaf. Must have caught it in the shrubs.'

Marinette shivered when she felt the warmth of his fingers brushing the shell of her ear. Adrien was so close now she could feel his breath on her face.

 _ ***I wish he would kiss me***_ _,_ a thought appeared in her mind, not for the first time at all, but there had been maybe one occasion before when she had been this close to the object of her affection and now his proximity was making her feel weird things. Her skin tickled, her stomach twisted, goosebumps crawled all over her hands and she got that sensation of being charged with static electricity.

Sparkles danced in her vision, cracking around Adrien. The last thing she saw before her eyelids fluttered and shut was his face getting nearer. Her brain short circuited at the touch of his lips against hers.

* * *

Adrien had to admit that running with Marinette was fun, even if they were running from his crazed fans, an activity that was quickly becoming a thing for them. Maybe he could suggest hiring his pigtailed friend in Gorilla's place because she was clearly doing a better job than him.

He really liked that side of her - decisive, inventive, dominant and determined. Just like Ladybug. In moments like this Adrien felt he trusted Marinette immensely, without even thinking about it. She would make a great leader one day and he'd be her first follower. Just like he was Ladybug's.

As his feet covered the distance to whatever destination his friend chose, he pondered on the similarities between the two girls he admired so much. His cheeks reddened at the conclusion that he might have a thing for strong women with dark hair. Thankfully, before he could die out of embarrassment at his own thoughts, Marinette dragged him into shrubs and then to a bench in some kind of arbor, where she all but collapsed, pulling him with her.

He sighed in relief that the nice - albeit tiresome - run was finally over. Stretching over the bench he listened to his friend's heavy breaths. She was panting as much as he was. Too bad he couldn't have transformed. A run like that would be a piece of cake for his feline alter ego. But that would not only put his identity at risk, but also deprive him of Marinette's help and he always appreciated good company. Besides, she made him feel so comfortable and at ease. Just like Ladybug.

Hmmm, he surely thought a lot about girls today. He felt his cheeks warming up at this. What got into him? He shrugged and decided he'd panted enough and it was time to express his gratitude towards the girl who rescued his butt.

'Thanks for saving me again, Marinette,' he whispered, lightly brushing his fingers over hers.

Huh? He didn't even notice they never let go, but spent the last few minutes still holding hands. Wow, that must have been some run. Plagg would surely tease him relentlessly about it when they get home.

He risked a glance at Marinette and noticed a green object stuck just above her ear. Without thinking he leaned in to get a better look, his hand automatically going up to reach for the thing.

'You have a little something…' he murmured, zeroing on her hair. 'A leaf,' he decided. 'You must have caught it in the shrubs.'

Adrien moved a bit closer, tangling his fingers in her dark hair. He took a deep breath and realized he was surrounded by Marinette's scent. Sweet, soft and enticing. She was so close, so close. And he was scared to admit how nice it felt to be this close to her. Just like being close to Ladybug. There had been maybe one or two occasions for Adrien to be this close to the girl, although unbeknownst to her, his alter ego had plenty of opportunities to get a lungful of that scent and enjoy the proximity of her soft warmth, as he carried her over the rooftops, running from yet another akuma. Out of all Parisians, bar Ladybug, Chat Noir liked saving her the most.

His gaze travelled to her pink lips, and before he could stop himself his thoughts took a sudden turn into "definitely not just a friend" territory. At the flutter of his treacherous heart he tried to salvage what little self respect he had.

" _Quick, Adrien, think about rhinoceros, fluffy bunnies, Ladybug's lips."_

 _Ladybug's lips,_ that last thought echoed in his mind. Marinette's fingers brushed over his ring, his own grazing the shell of her ear with the black earring under his thumb, the leaf long forgotten. The hairs on his hands rose, as goosebumps spread all over his skin. He felt the telltale tickling of the sparkles of static electricity on his clothes, though he couldn't care less for its source right now.

 _ ***I wish I could kiss Ladybug***_ , a thought appeared in his sizzling brain and next thing he knew was the strawberry taste of Marinette's lips.

He wasn't sure if this was a dream, his grasp on reality clearly slipping from him as he kissed the girl. Their gentle touches sent his senses into wild, excited dance. The leisurely brushes of his lips on hers and her shy response left him wanting nothing more than to pull Marinette even closer and never let go.

" _Funny,"_ a thought appeared in his overloaded mind, _"it's just like I imagined kissing Ladybug must feel like. With all the fireworks and the ground shaking… "_

 _Wait._

He pulled away, already regretting the loss of the wonderful sensations that ran through him as he felt the earthquake-like tremor. Marinette looked lovely with rosy hue covering her cheeks and her lips still puckered, as she blinked her gorgeous blue eyes. Her dilated pupils told him she must have been as surprised at the turn of event as he was.

And then they heard the voice.

'THANK YOU FOR USING THE JOINT FORCES OF LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR MIRACULOUSES,' the words appeared out of nowhere and boomed, making the ground shake. 'YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED AND DELIVERED.'

'A **wish**?' Adrien and Marinette echoed in wonder. He could hear people outside the arbor running and screaming in panic.

'THE MIRACULOUS WISH AID LOOKS FORWARD TO BEING AT YOUR SERVICE AGAIN,' the voice continued to roar over the skies, 'AFTER THE MANDATORY 100 YEARS MAINTENANCE BREAK.'

'W-what?' Marinette choked out.

'What?' he could only repeat after her.

She looked at him, skipping over his face and darting to the ring on his finger. She bit her lower lip and then the corners of her mouth quirked in the most sly smirk he'd seen on her face. A sparkle of recognition lit her eyes at the same moment as Adrien finally put it all together. He could feel Chat's witty comment at the tip of his tongue but Marinette beat him to it.

'Well, Kitty,' she drawled moving to stare him right in the eye. 'Are you going to kiss me again, or do I have to make another wish?'

'My Lady,' he rasped, his lips milimeters from hers, 'as always, your wish is my command.'

* * *

[Bonus:]

And somewhere in the 21st arrondissement, hidden deep in his secret, dark lair Hawkmoth clutched his cane until his knuckles hurt. His eye twitched as he uttered only a single word of commentary:

'Fuck.'

* * *

The miraculous wish magic worked its way from the kissing couple, worming and meandering through the world, until it found a ripple, a crease that shouldn't be there. As a magical force the spell wasn't sentient or intelligent, but returning things to the right order had been built into its very nature. The power washed over that bit of reality, smoothing the wrinkle and dripping away into whatever dimension in inhabited.

And somewhere in the 21st arrondissement, hidden deep under the stone of the mansion built over it, in an underground repository, a blond woman opened her wheat green eyes and yawned.

'Well, that was quite a nap,' she said stretching and opening her capsule. 'Now, where the hell is my brooch, Gabe?'

* * *

 _Author's Note: This is all Remasa's fault. The plot was her idea but she's busy writing wonderful Gabrielie & Adrinette fic for fluff month "Fluttering Feathers, Fluttering Hearts" and she would have no time to write it, so I stepped in. Because seriously, I can't resist a good crack idea. _

_Rem is also responsible for beta reading and all three endings - she is resourceful like that xD_

 _Anyway, I hope you liked my little fluffy crack? Let me know. I appreciate your reviews greatly!_

 _I'll be back next week with the last two chapters of "Next Rainfall". In the meantime visit me on my tumblr, where I post and share a lot of miraculous stuff._


End file.
